The invention relates to hearing aids and apparatus for use therein, particularly hearing aids of the type which are introduced into the outer auditory canal. Hearing aids of this type are advantageously as small and lightweight as possible.
To facilitate such miniaturization, flexible printed circuits have been used. For example, a flexible foil printed circuit has been used to connect the terminals of the speaker microphone and battery inside a hearing aid, with the actual circuit elements being centrally located and the terminals bent into the cavity of the unit.
It would be advantageous to provide hearing aid apparatus that would make it easier to miniaturize a hearing aid of the above-referenced type. Thus, one object of the invention is to provide a hearing aid of this type which can be further miniaturized. Another object is to provide such a hearing aid which can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner. A further object is to generally improve on known devices of this type.